1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to container data center systems and, particularly, to a container data center system with a heat dissipation system.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of container data centers are often stacked one by one for saving space. Each container data center usually includes a container, a plurality of servers, and a heat dissipation system. The servers and the heat dissipation system are arranged in the corresponding containers. The heat dissipation system arranged in each of the containers usually includes at least a refrigerating device such as an air conditioner. That is, each container requires at least one air conditioner, which increases the cost of the container data center system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a container data center system, which can overcome the limitations described.